Damn u netflix
by PurpleDiamondDevil
Summary: Hey doods! right first hetalia story! Dead excited! Please enjoy and next chapter you can ask the OCs questions and get your champion names forever imortalized in ma story! Im ok with haters, cos if i wasn't it would mean i care. If that made sense REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

** ME:HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OK, if you read my other stories you should know me; if you don't, prepare to be blown away with my epically awesome...IDIOTICNESS!**

**OK, first hetalia story, my plan is to update at least every moth or every two weeks because i like to spend time to make my chapters decently lengthed 'cos i ain't one of you magical wizards that can type 3000000000000000000000 words per second ***glares at Queenofthefanfiction*****

**Queenueenofthefanfiction: What did i do!**

**ME:YOUR A BETTER WRITER THAN ME! *** bursts out crying uncontrollably*****

**Queenofthefanfiction: Calm down! Goddess of Darkness help me!**

**Goddess of Darkness: ***Waves Russia plushie in front of me*****

**ME:***Cheered up*** Okay, down to business. This is gonna be a three friend story. Basically three friends get telaported to Hetalia after a mishap with Netflix (ALSO NO OWN). Send me a profile of your character like mine:**

NAME

Ellie-Jayne Marshalls

**AGE**

15

**GENDER**

female

**SEXUAL ORIENTATION**

Straighter than a ruler

**BIRTHDAY**

29th November

**ABOUT HIM/HER**

bi-polar, swears a lot cos she likes it, likes to fight, good actress

**PERSONALITY**

Kind of mean when you first meet her but thats cos shes testing you, if you manage to stay her friend when shes like that she will know that your a good friend. LOving and likes company. evil as many describe her.

**GOOD HABITS**

she defends her friends and is very good at diguises

**BAD HABITS**

She is unable to wake up before 7:30 and will kill any earlier than that.

**LIKES**

Japanese things (OTAKU) and tv and

**DISLIKES**

JUSTIN BEIBER AND FLASHING LIGHTS

**BLOOD TYPE**

AB

**SCARS TATTOOS ETC.**

Scar on her neck from a drunk guy threatening to kill her,four piercings in her right ear and a temporary tattoo of an oroboros on thigh (ENVY!)

**SPECIES**

Got somehow changed into a yokai kitsune during teleportation.

**FAVORITE COLOR**

Purple

**FAVORITE FLOWER**

Sunflower

**FAVORITE ANIMAL**

angora bunnies

**USUAL OUTFIT**

Tight black tank top, Stylish army jacket, black thigh length camo pants, Camo cap, Knee high army boots, leather belt, Sebastian Michaelis pocket watch

**LOOKS**

Snowy blonde hair with lilac streaks, 5"6, Green eyes that turn purple when angry or happy, pale skin, bitten nails. Skinny and boon size is Maka ( If you understand that referance, email me) AKA Flat

**WEAKNESS**

guns; da freaky, man

**MOST USEFUL STRENGTH**

is good at any fighting without guns, goot at strategising

**FIGHTING STYLE(or not)**

a mix between kendo, Judo, Gymnastics and Kitchen battle ( AKA, Rapunzel and Sebastian Michaelis)

**HETALIA CRUSH**

Russia

**WEIRDNESS**

Has an addiction to shiny things and has been known to try and eat spaghetti upside down on a swing.

**PROOF OF NON MARY-SUE NESS**

She is not a mary-sue. Mary sues are perfect barbie dolls with DD boobs and can fight all different styles whilst remaining her perfect shimmering sparkle cloud and not chip their manicured nails. Ellie-Jayne practiced kendo and judo at a local anger management club, her mother forced her to be on a gymnastics squad and kitchen battles are from the multiple times her house was broken into. PLUS, she still cant run more than 5 blocks without turning into a red faced, sweaty, outof breath pile of meat

**FAMILY**

mothr (deseaced) Father (Unknown) Grandma (delusional)

**FAVORITE ACTIVITY**

Gardening, practicing fighting, fixing things

**YOU HAD A BAG WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE CAUGHT UP...ERM...DIMENSION JUMPING; WHATS IN THE BAG.**

My laptop, Ipod, headphones, notebook, pencil case, PE kit from school, teddy named Carl, Glasses, hair ties, loose change, nail polish, pepper spray, tissues, chocolate, a scrapbook of memories and favorite anime characters, homework I'll never have to do!

**WEAPON OF CHOICE**

, baseball bat, kitchen knives, hot glue gun, cutlery, pepper spray

**OK, send your ocs to me and ill pick out my favorite 3. I'll be waiting my darling gems!**

**Question of the day:**

**If you had to choose would you **

**A suffer the wrath of Belarus**

**or**

**B Walk on hot coals**

**OK, luv ya!**

**Goddess of Darkness: C'ya**

**Queenofthefanfiction: BYE!**


	2. other ocs

**OK quick update to tell you who won. Dalvanbraginski and Cigam1227 CONGRATULATIONS! Your Ocs seem perfectly suited to be in my psycho story!**

**You also gained access to my group of web friends!YAY! *********RANDOM STREAMERS EVERYWHERE*************

**OK, heres the characters.**

**Cigams:**

**NAME**

Emily Marie Herbert

**AGE**

Barely 15

**GENDER**

female

**SEXUAL ORINATION**

Straight

**BIRTHDAY**

August 1st  
**  
ABOUT HIM/HER  
**  
She lives with her grandma and older sister because her parents ditched them to go on a long honeymoon

**PERSONALITY**  
On the outside she's a sweetie but if you know her well she's devious and mad (like a scientist MHAHAHA!)

**GOOD HABITS**

she is knows how to get out of things with her cuteness and she is really smart (she pretty much is a mad scientist)

**BAD HABITS**

She has no common sense and when she's tired she's mean  
**LIKE**  
**S**  
Anime and manga (she's like reading manga more) the old Bill Nye the Science Guy and stuffed animals (her room is filled with them)

**DISLIKES**

Main stream things and proper English

**BLOOD TYPE**

O

**SCARS TATTOOS ETC.**

None

**SPECIES**

shinigami

**FAVORITE COLOR**

Gray

**FAVORITE FLOWER**

Lillys

**FAVORITE ANIMAL**

Toucans

**USUAL OUTFIT**

Depends on what it is but she's usually wear her beloved lab coat

**LOOKS**

On the short side (4'11), has long light brown hair in a long braid (she wears it so much her hair is wavy and it takes a while to flatten)

**WEAKNESS**

Being short and cute things

**MOST USEFUL STRENGTH**

Potions and her cuteness

**FIGHTING STYLE(or not)**

She throws a eye watering bomb a runs

**HETALIA CRUSH**

North Italy

**WEIRDNESS**

She's a mad kawaii scientist, need I say more?

**PROOF OF NON MARY-SUE NESS**

She's kinda stupid at times and she'll Shinigami chop you if you call her that

**FAMILY**

Mom and dad are partying it up, her grandma is her closest thing to a mom and her sister is in college

**FAVORITE THINGS TO DO**

Make things in her lab (kitchen) cooking, and be lazy

**YOU HAD A BAG WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE CAUGHT UP...ERM...DIMENSION JUMPING; WHATS IN THE BAG.!**

Her phone, clothes, money, lots of books, Studio Gibli movies since they are awesome, lots of Bill Cosby style sweaters, and her lab coat  
**WEAPON OF CHOICE**

Homemade bombs

**heres Dalvanbraginski's OC**

**NAME**

Georgie Belle

**AGE**

14

**GENDER**

female

**SEXUAL ORIENTATION**

Straight as a circle (bi)

**BIRTHDAY**

25 May

**ABOUT HIM/HER**  
Doesn't really hold back what she wants to say. Gets mistaken as a guy a lot cause of her really short spiky black hair. doesn't get a lot of attention in the story (secondary character and all)

**PERSONALITY**

Short tempered, mischief, does clumsy stuff then gets angry at self. Can be kind and understanding but only when she has too.

**GOOD HABITS**

Can wake up at any time, doesn't keep her anger bottled up.

**BAD HABITS**

Fangirling, accidentally killing any plant she has guardianship over,and who ever mistakes her as a guy. Also accidentally breaking things cause she's stronger then she was before the portal thing- thank god she's a crap fighter.

**LIKES**

Biscuits (or as Americans call them Cookies.) bright food like curry.

**DISLIKES**

Flirty people, mushrooms and people who 1. Take the ** about her being bi or 2. Thinks she's a guy

**BLOOD TYPE**

O  
**SCARS TATTOOS ETC.**

No tattoos but has left ear pierced with spiky stud.

**SPECIES**

Half demon, half human thanks to dads origins. Only knows this cause her inner half was relished during teleportation. (Based of blue exorcist)

**FAVORITE COLOR**

Yellow

**FAVORITE FLOWER**

Daisy

**FAVORITE ANIMAL**

Giraffe or cat.

**USUAL OUTFIT**

Olive green suit trousers and matching suit jacket, white shirt and blood red tie. And a olive green mans fedora hat with blood red inside.  
So she looks like the mafia.

**LOOKS**  
Spiky untameable short black hair, slim green eyes. Thin and pale. Flat chest and short hair = looks like a guy. Has a long black tail with blood red ruffs at the end.

**WEAKNESS**

Holy items, half demon.

**MOST USEFUL STRENGTH**

Her inner demon gives her good agility and strength. (Does not know how to control it yet.)

**FIGHTING STYLE(or not)**

So yang doo and pure strength.

**HETALIA CRUSH**

Russia , I think she may also like Belarus if that is useful.

**WEIRDNESS**

Randomly breaks things by accident and her usual new self makes her do things like fall asleep on people.

**PROOF OF NON MARY-SUE NESS**

Flat chest, looks like a guy. Strong but has no idea how to control it so can be rather clumsy, then gets super angry.

**FAMILY**

Mum (over protective accountant) dad (newspaper stall and secretly a demon like in blue exorsist) sister - luckily not demon and is like Lichtenstein only Scottish, like her.

**FAVORITE ACTIVITY**

Reading fanfiction, soo yang doo (orange belt) and making sculptures of building out of piles of school utensils. And trying to fight but is rather bad compared to other people) and polishing her sword cause that's the only thing she's good at fighting with.

**YOU HAD A BAG WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE CAUGHT UP...ERM...DIMENSION JUMPING; WHATS IN THE BAG.**

Cookies, iPad ,crappy phone, canned fruit, scarf , toothbrush, sword (hard to fit in but somehow managed) torch, coins, sketch book and a few nails and screwdrivers. iPod shuffle with alternative rock inside. And a Bowie.

**WEAPON OF CHOICE**

Sword, thin like Japan's but longer. Or her own hands, can sorta use knifes but end up sloppy

**OK, give me a comment on the new OC's! If you like them; great, if you dont; you might want to get that stick up your ass removed! okay, i wonder what wil happen to Georgie, Ellie-Jayne and Emily? Well i know but you dont so you have to read to find out!  
**LUV U

Diamond-chan out!


	3. actually Chptr 1

**Emily**

My heart raced in my chest; I could hear the screams of my team mates as I ducked behind a wall. I clutched my gun to my chest, breathing raggedly as I tried to stay hidden. The darkness coated me, working for and against me.

The screams were silenced. Footsteps made their way towards me. I shuffled to a dark corner near the wall, hopen to stay hidden.

The footsteps stopped.

I glanced up, my only source of light blocked by my enemy.

"I've got you now Emily~" the girl sang, her voice resembling that of a monster.

"NO! Please spare my life!" my pleads fell on deaf ears.

The girl raised her gun, aiming for my face.

I closed my eyes, awaiting the blast to come. It did.

Icy water drenched me, making me scream from shock. Shivering I stood up as El declared the winner.

" The champion for the fourth time, Georgie!" She shouted, making the 'corpses' rise from where they lay, groaning at the blast from my evil best friends water pistol,"OK folks, that's the end of this months Water battle to the death!"

Me and Georgie walked up to the front of the room where all the competitors and El stood.

We went through the same ritual as usual:

El placed a metal medal around Georgie's neck, everyone cheered, I stand there looking like an idiot dripping with water. Damn, life sucks.

"OK, People, time to leave, see you at the next water battle!" El yelled, making the other competitors leave with haste 'goodbyes', obviously wanting to get out of their dripping clothing.

" OK girls, get to the changing rooms and get into something dry or im leaving you here." El, beamed, evil lacing her voice, giggling at her threat.

When El threatens someone, she always follows through.

Me and Georgie raced to the changing rooms, stripping and redressing in two minutes flat.

Hey, when your friends with El, you learn to speed change. I quickly dressed in my Kuroshitsuji T-shirt, black skinny jeans and my scuffed grey trainers before shrugging on my lab coat; my every day accessory.

Georgie was wearing her white T-shirt with her dark green skinny jeans and olive boots with a dark green jacket over the top. Finally, she wore her favorite olive green fedora.

We made it out just as El was pulling out of the car park in her neon yellow truck, forcing us to sprint to get in.

I have no idea where she got her fake drivers licence but I don't really care. Its a ride, isn't it?

She was wearing her purple dress shirt over a black tank top with a pair of navy suit pants, lilac nikes and, to finish the look, her Sebastian Michaelis pocket watch clipped to the belt loop on her pants.

We dragged the door open, climbing in to the back of her old pickup truck before she sped off, racing to her apartment.

We held on for dear life, hoping to live through the short drive. She was such a reckless driver, damn, she almost hit Mrs Wallabager.

She parked her vehicle of death into her apartment block before dragging us up the stairs.

We ran into her apartment, somewhere we all practically lived. We did our after game routine: Georgie grabbed the sodas and snacks, El turned on Netflix and I grabbed the blankets and tissues.

Can you guess what we're doing.

ANIME MARATHON!

first angel beats, then baka abd test and finally...HETALIA!

I love north Italy! He is sooooooooooooooo KAWAII!

The only thing that ruins it is Georgie and El constantly fighting over Russia.

We sat down on the couch, blankets around us and tissues prepared as we watched the first episode of angel beats. 10 seconds.

Thats how long it took before we all simultaneously burst out crying.

We at least went through sixteen boxes of tissues in that anime. Thats our new personal low.

We watched both seasons of Baka and Test-summon the beasts before finally reaching our favorite show.

HHHEEEEETTTTTTTAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!

But someting went wrong.

The TV went completely white. Not static or anything.

pure white.

"Umm...Ellie...I think your TVs broken." Georgie said, staring at the screen.

That was the last words spoken between us before we were knocked out cold, darkness invading my sight before I fell to the ground, closely followed by two similar falls, obviously from El and Georgie. And then I was out cold.

* * *

**ok, how was it, PM me or review.**

**LUV**

**Diamond-chan**


	4. Chapter 2 3 and 4

**HOlA! Wassup my awesome jewels. OK,i really, really, really, really, really, REALLY hate not having chapters not on the correct thing soooo...Here is a bumper pack of chappies 2 3 and 4!**

* * *

**Georgie.**

The first thing that registered in my brain was the bright, piercing white light.

It burnt my eyes, making me hiss in pain. I sat up, staring around the white, never ending world. I heard a couple of muffled moans and grumbles, making me whip my head to behind me, seeing my two friends lying a meter or so away from me. Standing, i ignored the piercing pain in my lower back, running off to my friends.

"ELLIE!EMILY!" I screamed, shaking their shoulders.

"Ngh...What time is it?" El yawned, stretching her arms.

"Hey, whats the big idea; I was napping!" Em complained.

I couldn't speak. I gasped, bringing a hand to cover my mouth.

"El... you have... fox ears...!" I gasped, eyes wide.

"I what...? Georgie, did you hit your head or sommink..." She said, still not fully awake," Wait, Georgie, your eyes...they're, they're glowing pink! And, and you have a tail!"

"What!" I screamed, scrambling in panic, twisting around to see my butt.

sure enough, a black and red spiked tail protruded from my rear.

" HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, grabbing and inspecting the strange thing attached to my body.

"Em-Emily, is anything different for you?" El asked, staring at the girl.

"I-I don't think so" She replied, finally turning to face us.

I gasped again. her once blue eyes a yellow green, her dark, short hair now pale brown and longer than her hips. She tried to give us a reasuring smile, only to present us with sharp teeth.

"Um...Em, your..your different looking!" I yelled.

I got a sharp wack on the head from El.

"what she means is that you look normal but strange." She explained, trying to keep her calm.

"OK, we all look weird: Els got fox ears and a tail, i have pink glowing eyes and a tail, Ems got strange eyes, brown hair and sharp teeth. Ok...Lets match this up to anime characters."I suggested, then shrinking back at the freaky looks they gave me.

"...Does everything have to be about anime to you?" El asked, raising a brow.

She was trying to be the strong one but it was kinda hard to take her seriously with fluffy purple ears and tail.

"Hey, its the only thing we can actually do that we have any knowledge about;OK!" I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting.

"OK, fine...I erm, guess Em is like a shinigami from Kuroshitsuji..." El said uncertainly.

"Yeah...I think Georgie is a demon like Sebastian Michaelis..." Em whispered.

"Hmmm... El, i think your a chimera Or a yokai kitsune; they're the fox yokai, right?" I ask.

" Yea, thats right, but im gonna say im a yokai kitsune; sounds better than a chimera." she said, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Well, where are we?" Em asked, looking around the white void.

"umm...Some where?" El suggested.

" Yea, we kinda got that." I said rolling my pink eyes.

And, once again, our vision went ALLL!**  
**

* * *

**Somewhere else in an alternative universe**

England stirred the bubbling green liquid in his cauldron, making the emerald water, swirl.

"When I finish this...My country will finally be the best..!" He yelled, smiling and cackling like a mad scientist. sooo OOC...

Currently, he was trying to create a potion to give his country the ultimate power.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the room, the liquid exploding into a rainbow of particles. The explosion threw the country into a wall, making him unable to see the product of the potion from the dark cloud blocking his view.

His eyes widened when the cloud dispersed, then his eyes narrowed and his thick brows furrowed, confused at the sight in front of him.

Right before his eyes, three girls had appeared in a cloud of darkness.

But that wasn't what was weird. It was the way they looked.

One had blonde hair that was almost snow white, with strange bits of purple. She had glittering emerald eyes and was quite short. Two fluffy, purple cat ears sprouted from the top of her head and a dark purple tail swished from her rear, tipped with lilac.

The next girl he almost mistook for a boy. Her hair was black and short, sitting in unruly spikes. Her eyes were lime green, glaring around- she had obviously put up her guard- the room. a black ,scaly tail was slashing around, with a pointed red ruff.

The last one looked relatively normal. She had long, pale brown hair that was held back in twin french plaits. Her eyes were a startling shade of yellow-y green and when she gasped, rows of pointed teeth showed.

They kind of intimidated him...Yes, even the fluffy eared one.

they all stood there in silence for ages (three minutes) before the door of the room was pulled open to show an all too familiar american.

"YO ENGLAND! WHAT WAS THAT LOUD BANG, THE OTHERS AND ME ARE HERE IN CASE YOU BLEW UP YOUR BRAINS!" America yelled, not noticing the three girls.

When England looked through the door he could see the other allies, peering in curiously.

"You bloody wanker! Stop yelling! You might scare them! Plus, its 'the others and i'!" England yelled back, noticing that each girl had acquired a weapon some how: the one with the purple ears had a baseball bat, spiked tail was holding a long bokken sword and sharp teeth had a large hardback book.

Thats when all the nations noticed the girls.

And all the nations looked like they would piss their pants.

* * *

**Ellie-Jayne**

"S-stay back!" Em yelped, wielding her book.

The bushy eyebrowed one took a step forward towards her, only to have been shoved away by georgie.

"Stay the hell away from my Shini!" She hissed, bokken sword pointed at him.

"Yeah, stay the hell away!" l snarled, holding her protectively in one arm, the other holding my bat.

"We don't want any trouble" Eyebrows said, looking quite familiar.

Then it hit me. Seriously, if this was in an anime I would have been hit with a 'Oblivious' arrow. Derppp...

"Guys, I think I know whats going on!" I yelped, grabbing my friends and whispering in their ears.

"Guys; that's England!" I whispered.

"Are you suggesting that we're in Hetalia!" Em whisper-shouted.

"Have you finally lost it?" Georgie questioned.

I Ignored her.

"Yeah, I don't think I would forget the person my country shares a name with." I hissed.

"OK, well if your hypothesis is correct, what the fuck we gonna do?" Georgie asked.

"I-I don't know, I didn't think that far." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders in an 'oopsy' fashion.

"U-um, I think we should surrender and keep our guards up" Em suggested, peering up at us. (Me and Georgie are way taller...I think she may be part Latvian...).

"Ok" I said, liking the idea, while Georgie said,"if I must..!"

We slowly dropped our weapons to the floor, guards up.

England sighed in relief, before advancing towards us.

"Oh thank God your cooperating, if you didn't it would have been a waste of my time bringing you here!" He said gleefully, clapping his hands together...OK, he didn't clap, he's got too much of a stick up his ass.

Then, his words registered to me.

"Are you suggesting that you're the one who brought us to this place?" I asked curiously, voice dripping with venom.

He didn't pick up on the tone of my voice but the others did, all stepping back a space except for Em and Georgie.

"Why yes, im the one who brought you here. isn't that amaz-" He didn't finish his sentence before his head was met by the end of my bat, which had somehow found its way back into my hand.

"BASTARD! FRIGGEN ENGLISH BASTARD!" I yelled, eyes burning with fury.

"Um, Ellie-J, You're English..." Em mumbled, looking at me cautiously.

I was in rage mode biotches, deal wit it.

"ONLY BY A QUARTER!" I yelled, going into huff mode.

"Yeah, how could we forget: English, Japanese,Italian and Spanish..." Georgie mumbled.

"Eh, who are you guys?" America yelled, pointing at us.

I looked back at the nations, noticing that they sent china to check everything was OK with England.

Suddenly, I had mental images of iggychu. I could feel the blood already, starting to flow. IT WAS SOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!

Quickly backing into the nearest corner, i sat there, stenching the flow and cursing Charlotte Archer for introducing me to the pairing.

Georgie glanced at me,"Charlotte Archer..."

"Yea..." I replied, returning from my corner with a blood free nose.

I glanced at the Nation on the ground, eyes going purple.

"Why the paella* did you bring us here?!" I hissed, bending down to meet his eyes.

"Umm...World domination..." He muttered, avverting my gaze.

Face palming, I muttered, "I need some thing to punch..."

Cue everyone backing away(Except Em and Georgie; they knew I would never hurt them...ish).

Turning around I reeled my arm back and punched the wall. Hard. The crack from the sound of my now broken hand echoed throughout the room, silencing all people.

Quickly, Em came rushing towards me, checking my hand for any lasting damage.

Georgie, however, took a different approach; she slapped me twice on my face and said, "Snap out of it!"

Which I did.

Em said to me," Remember, Tohru chose Yuki, Kyo's still on the market*..."

"I know, I know...SOOoOOOOooOOOoOOOOooooOOO what we gonna do." I asked, eyes going back to my regular green.

"No clue."

"Damn."

"OK, who the heck are you guys; the HERO deserves to know!" America whined, pouting like a little girl...heh...little girl...

*COUGHeasilyamuseCOUGH*

"Oh, where are my manners," Georgie said, cut of by Em asking, "What manners?"

Ignoring her, she continued,"I am Georgie Belle, 14 years old, half human, half demon. Girls,introduce yourselves."

I swear, for the youngest, she sure acts more mature than Em and I.

"Um, I'm Emily Marie Herbert, almost 15, Shinigami AKA Death God." Em said.

I took that as my cue to talk.

"Ellie-Jane Marshalls, 15, Yokai kitsune. Now broken handed. Forget that and your signing your death note." I said, glad i managed to put a anime reference in.

All the allies- except the lovely Russia- shivered.

Good.

"Ok, now us three will take our leave." I said, walking to the door with Em and Georgie only to find it blocked by Russia.

"Well...shit..."I muttered, turning around.

Then, without thinking, I Shrunk into a different form and wrapped myself around Georgies neck, huffing.

* * *

**Georgie**

What the fuck...

Ellie-Jane Marshalls. Had just turned into a fox, lay across my shoulders and huffed.

I stared in shock at her. In this form she looked way more adorable.

Fox El had her lilac ears, lilac body and that eventually changed dark purple to form her fluffy tail. her emerald eyes turned into slits, and she had a tiny pink nose.

We all stood in an awkward silence. I wonder how many gay babies were born in that time period.

"SOOO CUTE!" Both China and Em yelled, both rushing forward to pet El.

I dropped the fox to the floor to not get hit by the started hugging the girl.

Obviously pissed off, El suddenly grew, eyes purple, turning to the height of russia.

"Bugger off." She growled, before shrinking and jumping onto the tall Russian's shoulders.

Damn, poor girl may end up dead.

Russia raised his hand and i expected him to smash her head in. Closing my eyes I awaited for the sickening crunch of my best friends head.

It never came instead was PURRING!

I opened my eyes to see him scratching behind her ears.

Lucky bitch.

* * *

**OK, thats that for this chapter.**

*** Mostly, when im about to swear but dont want to because someone innocent to me is near, i replace it with a food from my heritage.**

*** To cheer me up my sister says "Tohru chose Yuki, Kyo's still on the market" because Kyo is my fav souma.**

**I am actually all those heritages. i am proud too. Mum is english and japanese, Dad is italian and spanish.**

**OK, asta la pasta!**

**Diamond-chan**

**Question of the chapter:**

**You are walking down the street when you randomly see the axis, whaddya do?**


	5. new home and a friend named Mokanee?

**Em**

"Where are you from?" Germany asked.

"Why should we tell!"El yelled, glowering at him from her seat.

She's back to humanish form now.

"I'm from America" I said.

"Scotland!" Georgie answered.

"Shes from Newcastle" I told them,pointing at El.

"EM!" She yelled.

God; my eardrums are dead.

"What are your names?"he asked.

"Georgie, Emily and Ellie-Jayne." I said, pointing in order.

"Family and there whereabouts." he asked is.

"Mum and dad on a long honeymoon in some place I dont know, Gran and sister back at the bungalow." I stated

"Mum, dad and sister in scotland."Georgie answered.

"Mum got murdered, grandmas in a mental asylum as for my dad I couldn't care less when that bastard is." El growled, giving in to protesting.

"Where do you all live?" He questioned.

" We all have rooms at the school we go to but we mostly stay in Ellie-Jaynes apartment." I said.

"And where might that be?" England questioned.

"Cowgate,Newcastle, England." El said, glaring at the man, "now can we leave?"

"Do you have somewhere to leave to?" He asked.

"Yes, infact, we do." El answered.

"Well, you can leave then." he said.

"That we shall." Georgie said, walking out with us following her.

Okay, we just walked away from a place we have no knowledge of.

I hope El knows what we're doing.

"Okay, you don't know where we're going so get on my back." El said, transforming in to the large fox form.

Shrugging at georgie, I climbed on the back of my monster of a friend. Georgie followed, clinging to Els lilac fur.

Its really soft. Wow.

El broke off at pratically Italian speed (HAHAHAHA).

In almost three seconds we entered a large grassy clearing. El changed back into her regular form.

"OK, follow me!" She smirked, walking to a patch of bushes.

We followed, pushing our way through the leafy branches. when I got through I bit back a gasp. in front of us was a large log made house, fitting the woodland theme perfectly.

"What? how? EH!" I yelled, trying to figure out how this frigging mansion was infront of us.

"Yeah, when I was thinking I made contact with a yokai here,a hinoe. This is her home." El said, walking up and knocking on the door.

It opened, revealing a beautiful woman with short blue hair and shining green was dressed in black suit pants and a white tank top. Gold earrings dangled down, matching her solid gold necklace with a shimmering piece of chrystal inlaid in it.

"Hello, you must be Ellie-Jayne, the leader of the fox." she said, smiling warmly.

"Yes ma'am, this is Emily and Georgie, its a pleasure to be allowed in your home." El said, straightening her back and looking the lady in the eye.

"Ooh, a demon and a death god! Been a while since I have seen people like you!" She said," please, call me Mokanee. welcome to my home."

We walked inside, marveling at the beauty of the interior. Chandeliers. Gold framed paintings. Wow.

"OK, this is going to be your home from now on, seeing as I'm moving up to Scotland with some other Yokai. Please, enjoy your time here. my contact information is on the table, now goodbye."

With that, Mokanee vanished in a swirl of dark blue smoke.

"Um, did she just ditch us?" Georgie asked, standing in confusion.

"No, she just had to be somewhere. C'mon, lets explore our new home! " I cheered, skipping down the plush blue carpeted hall.

OK so the layout of the house was like this:

the ground floor has three large rooms:a large living room with emerald green carpet and leather chairs and sofas surrounding a glossy black coffee table. A TV was attached to a wall, just above a white marble door is a spacious dining room with cherry wood furniture, intricately carved with ancient symbols. a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, dripping with there was a modern kitchen with hardwood floor and the latest range of kitchen appliances. A large oak china cabinet was full of delicate plates, cups and teapots, with a chest full of cutlery.

Up the red carpeted stairs is a large room with black carpeting and silver walls. There were three beds, one a princess styled grey one with lilies carved into the head board. another a metal framed Gothic bed with bright yellow pillows and duvet set, over it was a black blanket. the last bed was a purple plush bed, with a stitch design decorating the dark purple duvet. A Large walk in wardrobe sat across the hall, filled with awesome clothing and a sewing room next to that. next to our room was a large bathroom with porcelain furniture and gold taps. then there were lots of guest rooms, all varying in design.

"Dudettes, I think we have found heaven!" Georgie said, flopping down on the yellow bed.

"Yeah, that is is proberbly the best thing that happened to us!" I shouted, checking out the clothes in the wardrobe.

"Imbeciles..." El said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

I just noticed, she put her glasses back on.

hmmm...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, it might be someone looking for Mokanee." El said, walking downstairs.

"Okay!" I called after her, looking at all the Lolita dresses.

"HOLY SHIT!" Els voice echoed through the house, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**HEY HEY! ok guys, chapter done, 11:34pm. YAYAAYAYAYAYAYAY! ok, like it! i hope so or i. will. kill. you. so, who do you think was at the door? cos i sure as hell dont! i ended there cos writers blocks a bitch. **

**Thank you all my FABULOUS reviewers, except those who hated me. Seriously, you hate you dont read. I dont have to put up with all your shit saying that i cant write. I like constructive criticism but dudes, i do have feelings, remember that.**

**OKAY! Question of the chapter:**

**You save a demons life and now he owes you something, so he gives you one wish; what do you wish for? **


	6. heres a new chappie!

**El**

I stared at the person infront of me, shocked into oblivion.

"Gomensai, they asked me to forrow you to make sure you had somewhere to rive. Prease, accept my aporogy." Japan explained, bowing down.

"Woah, chill! Ain't your fault." I exclaimed, spotting Em and Georgie standing on the stairs, looking on in intrest.

"Arigato." He sighed, looking relieved.

"So, uh, d'ya wanna come in?" Em asked, speaking up from hr point on the bottom stairs.

"Hai, that wourd be nice." He replied.

I moved out the way, allowing the Japanese man inside. Georgie led him to the living room, before asking me to make some tea.

I ran into the kitchen, quickly selecting a sakura patterned tea set and jasmine tea. As it brewed, i let my thoughts wonder.

_Do they really think we were lying when we said that we had a home? _I thought, _Well, that's kinda cruel._

The whistle of the pot broke me out of my train-wait-truck of thoughts.

What, i dont like trains! So sue me!

I poured the tea into the delicate china cups, the smell of flowers spreading through the room. It smelt delicious.

I placed the cups and pot onto a oak tray before crossing the hall to our awesome living room . I set the wooden tray down on the table, before settling on the black velvet bean ag that seemed to randomly appear. _Weird..._

"So, your Japan, correct?" Georgie asked, trying to make small talk.

Ehem, failing.

"Hai, I'm Japan. Nice to meet you." He answered, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you like yaoi and yuri?" Em asked, looking generally intrested.

That caught his attention,"Hai, i am."

Dum dumdum! Super Shinagami to the rescue.

While the two otakus chatted, the bell went off.

"Oh for Maneki's sake!" I exclaimed, about to go to the door but georgie beat me to it.

"I'll get it, go and find a snack or something!" She ordered, walking to the door.

Grumbling, I walked to the kitchen before raiding the fridge and cupboards, looking for something to eat. Nothing peaked my intrest. Then i smelt something, something delicious. I looked under the counter, spotting a steaming pie, latticed and everything. A note sat next to it, saying:

_Ellie-Jayne,_

_i figured you might not be able to find something to eat so i made you this pie._

_Its rabbit, hope you like it!_

_Love, Your unbiological auntie, Mokanee._

_Ps. All yokai consider each other family._

I smiled, grabbing willow plates and forks, carrying the pie into the living room.

The sight almost made me drop the pie.

Key word. Almost.

I would NEVER drop something so precious. I men, who the hell do ya think i am!

Ok, yeah back on track sorry readers...shit...did i just break the fourth wall?

Pfft, nah...

OK, the reason i was so friggen shocked isssss...everyone was there.

Everyone.

the allies, the axis, even those who weren't countries.

I turned to my two friends, an aura radiating around me as vampy fangs grew. My nails also sharpened into sharp claws. eyes purple.

"Emily, Georgie; please explain what they" I pointed a nail at the group,"are in the home of my Auntie?"

"Well it alll started- wait, Auntie?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, yokai are all family." I said impatiently.

"Okay, well they wanted to know how your hand is." Em finished.

"My hand?" i questioned, looking down at the slightly crooked hand,"Oh, it must be setting wrong. Can anyone break it for me so it can set properly?"

Georgie seemed happy at the ran forward and gripped my hand till there was a loud **CRACK!**

I winced in pain, before rushing up to the sewing room and wrapping my hand in linen.

"How the hell you aint screaming in pain?" Someone shouted.

I turned around and saw america, gaping like a fish.

"Some people have high pain tolerance." I simply stated, walking away like a boss.

* * *

**Hello, OK just to know im going on holiday so i wont be able to update for a while but when i do it will be super long!**

**Ellie-Jayne: you better, i wanna know how this turns out.**

**Georgie: Calm it!**

**Emily: Geez...**

**Ok, question of the chapter:**

**You have £10,000 (or in whatever the hell your currency is) and a one way ticket to anywhere [country, planet, universe etc] where the hell do you go and why?**


	7. BICCYS N YUMMY!

**Hello your lovely faces, ma friends! Ok, next chapter is a special chapter! for more deets, look at the end, and you can send in aquestion to ask to the three girls! YAAAAAAAYYYYY! And thanks to the 387 people who wave read this story so far! it means a lot to me! YOUR ALL FABULOUS! Even those who hated... Thanx to DalvanBraginski, Cigam1227,Queenofthefanfiction, The Phantomess 99, Sunprincessmargie and The half mask bleeds for reviewing and following and Dynasty56 for favouriting! OH YEAH! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter... for the wrong story... **

* * *

** Georgie**

As soon as El returned to the room, she was bombarded with questions on her actions.

You know: "Why didn't you scream?""Did it hurt?""Are you OK?".

You know, the usual things.

And Ellie-Jayne 'Psycho' Marshalls intelligent reply:

"Shut the fuck up."

Applause. Standing ovation. ONCORE!

...Ahem, excuse that.

El sat down on that magically appearing beanbag and just put her head phones on, turning the volume of her music up...WAIT A HOOTIN SECOND!

Where the hell did she get her Ipod from?

EH? How?

As if reading my mind, the blonde she-fox opened one of her green eyes and said,"Our bags have appeared on our beds,man."

And thus, she shut her emerald eye, her black rimmed specs resting on the tip of her and Em looked at each other and somehow had a conversation with our eyes.

(_**Em,**__Georgie,El)_

**_OUR BAGS?!_**

_Thats what I heard_

**_Should we go?_**

_YES! I WANT MA COOKIES!_

**_yeah! lets go!_**

_Bring is ma bag as well, if ya gettin' them!_

Again, we looked at El, only seeing her smirking slightly. Scared slightly, i sprinted upstairs to fetch the bags, Em not far behind. We burst into the room, and stared in amazement at the bags sitting on our beds, like a God send. They were our bags. Nothing special but to me, its a piece of home. Damn, that sounds like it needs an Oscar! Grabbing our bags, me and Em rushed down, throwing Els bag at her, aiming to her face. She caught it with one hand. Bitch.

I opened my Adventure Time satchel and immediately grabbed my biscuits, holding them to my chest in a loving embrace.

...

What? I hug my sweets, sue me.

I looked at my other two friends, seeing them in similar positions. Em snuggling into a Bill Cosby Sweater, El with her Gremlins bag in general. Yes we cool, bitches.

EL suddenly stopped hugging her *COUGHawesomeCOUGH* bag and started sniffing the air. SHIT!

"Biscuits?" She asked, looking at me.

Then Em reacted.

"Cookies?" She said, head tilted.

They seemed to be getting closer too me, me and my biscuits.

SHIIIIIIIIT!

They looked at each other, before pushing the Nations out the door and pouncing on me.

"Georgie, why didn'tcha say you have biccys?" El asked in a super creepy voice.

"Yeah, you know ya gotta share with us." Em said, adding her own thoughts.

And they took my friggen biscuits. NOT COOL BITCHES!

El held one in the air, as if admiring it.

"Aye! Its the choccy biccys! Champion!" She shouted, before stuffing her face.

"Its like a work of art!" Em yelled, munching down on the sugary treat.

I don't even understand... Its just a biscuit, isn't it?

I think I'll stop trying to make sense of the girls anymore...

* * *

**TRANSLATION FROM GEORDIE:**

Aye! Its the choccy biccys! Champion!= Yes! its the chocolate biscuits (cookies)! Great!

**PurpleDiamondDevil:OK, ladies and immature Gits! Next chapter is a special chapter. YOU get to partake. YOU can ask the three chicas some questios,as many as possible! SOOOOOO... ASK SOME FRIGGEN QUESTIONS AND I WONT HATE YOOOOOOUUUU! PEACE OUT! **

**Ellie-Jayne: Wait...QUESTIONS? why DiamondDevil, why?  
**

**Georgie: Suck it up! We gotta answer them!**

**Em: whats so wrong with answering questions?**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: they can ask you anything...ANYTHING!**

**El,Georgie and Em: Dammit!**

**byyyyeee!  
**


	8. a little message from a bitchy writer

**PurpleDiamondDevil:**

**It has come to my attention that a serious matter is disturbing me and my room mate, as its causing me lack of sleep and lack of intrest in food. Now, this matter must be serious if i wont eat, because every one who knows me will say im a food pig...GLUTTONY AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME BITCHES! Now as i was saying, the matter is very serious, my doctor said that you, the readers, are the only ones who can cure it. So, my fellow fanfiction writers, if you want to save my life so i can go on bugging anime shop owners and writing fanfiction, please, i beg of you...**

**ASK **

**SOME**

**DAMN**

**QUESTIONS.**

**Please do so, as you will be saving both me and my fanfictions...or is that my fanfictions and I?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OH YEAH! im also gonna be writing oneshots if someone requests it like a birthday present or something for you loyal readers and fanfictioners. If you want a oneshot, copy and paste the next bit and fil out the information provided.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Fav character:**

**Character crush:**

**Enemy:**

**Fav color:**

**Fav cake:  
fav drink:**

**Fashion type:  
What you want as a present:**

**Fav foods:**

**Looks:**

**Extra ( music etc.)**

**Just fill in the form, send it to me and Ill write you a oneshot about yourself and your fav characters. It can also be for any anime/ manga, like: FMA:B, Black Butler, Hetalia,Rosario + Vampire etc.**

**Okay, love you loads, PurpleDiamondDevil**


	9. the questionsFINALLY!

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Heeey yoouu guuyys! welcome to the super awesome chapter where ****_your_**** questions get answered by ****_our_**** super awesome OCs! Strange eh, ****_I'm_**** usually the one asking the questions to ****_you!_**

**Georgie: can you just get to the damn questions?**

**Elie-Jayne: Georgie, you shouldnt act like that, its really rude!**

**Emily: Wow... that was kinda OOC of you El... are you feeling ok?**

**Georgie: Oh, shes ok, she just knows that the authoress can make us do any thing.**

**Emily...Oh...**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: OK, question timmeeee!**

* * *

**Question from Dalvanbraginski:****_ Why are you guys so awesome!? _**

**Georgie: **How am i meant to know? I came from your mind you wackjob!

**Emily:** _I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE DENTISTS SCARY!_

**Ellie-Jayne: **Awesomeness is an art very few can learn... I am one of the lucky few who are born with it.

* * *

**NotReallyADumbBlonde: _Who is the smartest of the group?_**

**Georgie: **Not me... I'm second smartest.**  
**

**Ellie-Jayne: **I don't know... Probably not me... I'm a highschool drop out...

**Emily: **Ellie-J... She uses big words.

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie: _What is your favourite date? like the 1st, 21st or 13th?_**

**Emily: **What type of date? like a date with a person or the 2nd November? If the first, I have never dated, if the second... 17th April.

**Georgie: **Umm... 7th September?

**Ellie-Jayne: **3rd October. It's Fullmetal alchemist daaaaaay!

(**Queenofthefanfiction: **I like that)

* * *

**Boom Boom:** **_Why do you think you were brought to Hetalia?_**

**Emily: **I dont think there was a reason; i just think we were in a bad place in a bad time... with a bad TV.

**Georgie: **I blame Ellie-Jayne. Her TV, her fault.

**Ellie-Jayne: ***Glares at Georgie*** **IT WASNT MA FAULT YA GADGIE!

* * *

**Guest: _What was that thing about the biscuits?_**

**Georgie: **I actually have no idea; they do that every time i make biscuits... weird.

**Emily: **Cookies... they're. So. Tasty. Nuf said.

**Ellie-Jayne: **Simply put, Georgie's Biccys are made with her Mams recipe, and her mams bakin' is the best. And they are seriously lush; You gotta try 'em to understand the delight.

* * *

**Guest:_ Whats in the bags?_**

**Ellie-Jayne:** My laptop, Ipod, headphones, notebook, pencil case, PE kit from school, teddy named Carl, Glasses, hair ties, loose change, nail polish, pepper spray, tissues, chocolate, a scrapbook of memories and favorite anime characters, homework I'll never have to do!

**Georgie: **Cookies, iPad ,crappy phone, canned fruit, scarf , toothbrush, sword (hard to fit in but somehow managed) torch, coins, sketch book and a few nails and screwdrivers. iPod shuffle with alternative rock inside. And a Bowie.

**Emily: **My phone, clothes, money, lots of books, Studio Gibli movies since they are awesome, lots of Bill Cosby style sweaters, and her lab coat.

* * *

**Guest:** **_Can you sing?_**

**Georgie: **Im not bad but im not that good.

**Ellie-Jayne: **Dont knaw, ive never tried, pet.

**Emily: **Nope, I sound like a cat being thrown against a wall in a zombie apocalypse.

* * *

**SassyChic: _Who are your love interests?_**

**Georgie:** Russia, and i have a soft spot Belarus, Shes a canny lassie.

**Emily: **Don't laugh, but... North Italy...SHUT UP; I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING!

**Ellie-Jayne: **Uhmmm... thats classified information... But its defiantly not that cute China guy.

* * *

**Guest:_What are your back stories?_**

**Emily: **When i was in pre-school me and my family moved to Manchester, in the UK. When I went to the local pre-school, I met a girl who was in charge of showing me around. AKA, The girl was Ellie-Jayne and her idea of 'showing me around' meant dragging me around and then leaving me in the bathroom after I had tripped over. Yet, despite this, we became great friends until I had to leave back to america in Year 3. When we got back to the USA, my mum and dad sent me to an all girls boarding school run by nuns. So I did what any normal girl did. I caused havoc. I was eventually kicked out of the school in year 5 after pretending to be possessed by Satan. Yeah, that ended up well... so anyways, We moved back to the United Kingdom, but this time we went to Newcastle. And what did I know, Ellie and a Scottish girl (Georgie) would be in my year 6 class. In the 2nd year of secondary school, Ellie-Jayne dropped out of school and bought an apartment, according to her, the landlady owed her some favors. Yeah, that's the only reason she could buy a flat at 14 years. We started the tradition of 'Epically awesome water battles' each month where we work part time. Before the latest 'water battle', we were at a birthday party for a girl in our class, Charlotte Archer, Who is also a anime nerd. That is where we became friends with Charlotte, and spent most of the party time talking about anime. Charlotte's dad is a tattooist, and gave each of us a tattoo, temporary,of course. I got a Monochrome lily on my shoulder, Georgie got a cat on her ankle and Ellie-Jayne got a Oroboro on her thigh, like Envy. You should know what happened next, that is, if you even read the chapters.

**Ellie-Jayne:** When i was 2 years old my father left me and my mother. I don't have any proper memories about him, but I know his face. He looked like France, but instead of blue eyes and blonde hair, he had amber eyes and black hair. I grew up without a father, making me wonder about him. Every time I asked mi madre, she would get upset because I had my fathers accent and facial structure. She also said I had his personality. It broke my heart to see mi madre like this, so I blamed my father for not being there. When I was three mi madre sent me to Nursery school, where I met Emily. I was in charge of giving her the school tour so I showed her around and put her in the toilet when she hurt herself. Some how, though, we became friends. But one night when I was five, mi madre came into my room, took me out of it and hid me in the cupboard downstairs. That was the day I witnessed my mother die. The killer, wore a ski mask, but I could see his cold smirk. When the police found me, still in the cupboard, they made mi abuela move in to look after me. Sadly, In year 3, when I was seven years old, Emily left for america with her family. Around that time mi abuela lost her mind, and I was sent off to Newcastle to live with family friends. I was transferred to a new

* * *

school where I met Georgie. In year six, I saw Emily again! Friendship never ends! In the 2nd year of secondary school, I dropped out of school and bought an apartment, the landlady owed me some favors. Yeah, thats the only reason i could buy a flat at 14 years. We started the tradition of 'Epically awesome water battles' each month where we work part time(I was also a chef in an Italian restaurant for 5 days of the week). Before the latest 'water battle', we were at a birthday party for a girl in our class, Charlotte Archer, Who is also a anime nerd. That is where we became friends with Charlotte, and spent most of the party time talking about anime. Charlotte's dad is a tattooist, and gave each of us a tattoo, temporary,of course. Emily got a Monochrome lily on my shoulder, Georgie got a cat on her ankle and I got a Oroboro on my thigh, like Envy. You Know what happened after that, its clearly written down.

**Georgie: **We lived in Scotland, The home of the Belle family for 9 generations. I had an average life, with my mam, Carrie, my dad, Sebastian and my sister, Kirsty. I went to a local school, and in my spare time I went to Soo Yang Doo classes and helped my dad out at the Newspaper stand. My family isn't rich, but we are quite well off. In year 2 of primary school, My family decided that it was time to change our lives, so we bought a house in Newcastle. The year after that, a girl named Ellie-Jayne moved to my school, Saylt Bridge Primary, and we immediately became friends over our love of anime and manga. We were the loners of the school, but we didn't care. Whats surprising though, is that Ellie-Jayne could have been with the popular kids, but she turned down each of their invitation, saying, " If i wanted to spend my time talking to orange skin toned people with no sense of style or personality, I'd go and talk to some Rubber ducks!" I laughed so hard! In year six, a girl named Emily joined our crew, becoming the best of friends. We were all loners, The girl from Manchester with no family, The girl from America who's parents ditched her to go on holiday (for several years) and me, The Scottish girl who looked more masculine tan half the boys. In the 2nd year of secondary school, Ellie dropped out of school and bought an apartment, the landlady owed her some favors. Yeah, that's the only reason she could buy a flat at 14 years. We started the tradition of 'Epically awesome water battles' each month where we work part time. Before the latest 'water battle', we were at a birthday party for a girl in our class, Charlotte Archer, Who is also a anime nerd. That is where we became friends with Charlotte, and spent most of the party time talking about anime. Charlotte's dad is a tattooist, and gave each of us a tattoo, temporary,of course. Emily got a Monochrome lily on my shoulder, I got a cat on her ankle and Ellie got a Oroboro on my thigh, like Envy. If you paid attention to the first proper chapter, you'd understand what had happened after that.

* * *

**OK, my friends, the girls answered your questions, and it took a good amount of persuasion to get them to answer the questions, so be thankful. LOOOOOOOOVVVEEEE YOU! **

**-PurpleDiamondDevil, your friend, your enemy, your author, your lunatic...**


	10. lets fight! SPARKLES!

**Wassup, mis amigos?! PurpleDiamondDevil here with the latest update of damn u netflix! I got a beta! you know, i do kinda suck when it comes to grammar and all that shit. Soooooo, I'm pleased to introduce my WONDERFUL beta, Sentiel Malfoy! Take a bow, darlin' you deserve it!**

**OKay, i start my school life again tomorrow, so i wanted to get this out before i go back to hell- i mean the wonderful education system**

**Enjoy, mis amigos!**

**Emily**

Sitting up, I blinked, confused at my surroundings. This wasn't my bedroom. My room was tiny with beige walls and wooden floors. It was a miniscule room with a wardrobe, bed and desk crammed in the spaces available. This room, on the other hand, was bigger, better, and sooo much prettier!

…and that's when it hit me.

Not the fact that this room is completely different to my own, my gran could have redecorated while I was sleeping (she's done it before…), but the fact of where I was.

I'M IN FRIGGEN' HETALIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Looking around, I noticed a small, neon green alarm clock. On it were the flashing, digital numbers 9:12am… along with the song _Ballroom blitz_ blasting at the top of its theoretical lungs. Groaning, I edged myself off the grey bed, straightening out the black shirt and orange pants I wore when I went to sleep. Stretching slightly, I noticed the still figure of Georgie lying under her sunflower yellow duvet but Ellie-Jayne was nowhere to be seen.

I walked out of the fantabulous room (yes, I say words like 'fantabulous') and straight across the hall to the wardrobe room.

Heaven. That was the only word to describe that room. Skipping merrily, I started to flip through the rails of clothing, grabbing a camouflage tank top, black skater shorts, knee high trainers and a fresh, white and blue lab coat. Ah, yes, life is great when you have a lab coat. Quickly getting changed, I grabbed a blue brush, dragging it through my long hair. Too long. Sighing, I tied it back into a simple fish tail plait and tossed it over my shoulder.

I walked out the wardrobe room and down the stairs, before running to the kitchen.

What!? I was hungry, sue me. Wait, don't actually, I don't have any money.

Standing at the fridge door was Ellie-Jayne, looking heart broken. Confused, I ran over to her, and peered into the fridge.

I understood why she looked upset.

There was no food. None at all.

"Em, there's no food," she said, looking at me through her red rimmed specs.

I looked at her with a 'well never' expression, "Really, I didn't notice."

She glared at me, fire burning in her emerald eyes. Ow, have you ever realized how painful that would actually be? No? Just me? Okay then…

"I noticed that, you damn smart arse. What I want to know is how we're gonna get some food," she growled, a scowl painted on her lips.

I looked at her again, "El, are you feeling well? I thought it was obvious. We go to a shop, get some food and, voilà! We have some stuff to keep us alive."

Growling again, she slapped me on the back of the head.

"Idiota! How the hell are Georgie and I meant to go? One step in public and we could be carted off to a laboratory to live out the rest of our days as lab rats!" she hissed.

"OWWW! That hurt!" I yelped, "Just wear a damn hat to hide your ears and wear a skirt or something to cover your tail!"

She looked at me, as if confused, before saying, "Emily, is it possible that you had a smart idea?"

OK, I feel offended.

I stared at her.

She stared back.

I stared at her.

She stared back.

Scowling , I averted my gaze, and said, "Just go to the damn shop!"

"Fine!"

And with that, we parted ways.

I ran out to the garden, feeling the sun's warmth hit my face. I noticed a fighting dummy set up in the corner, almost falling apart. Hmm, I guess Ellie-J was here before me. I ran to the shed that we somehow didn't notice the first time round, looking around in amazement when I saw a wide variety of weapons, targets and dummies inside. Smirking, I grabbed a long, iron spear and a couple of targets.

I dragged them out to the yard, setting them up before starting. Aiming to the first target, I threw the spear with as much force as possible, hitting the target. Sadly, though, it didn't land in the middle like I wanted it to. I walked to the target and wrenched my spear out before doing the same with the other three targets. I got closer to the centre of the target, but never in that spot. Good, but not good enough.

Sighing, I put the weaponry away, and then I walked back into the house just as Ellie-Jayne was leaving.

Even though I was still pissed off at her, I had to admire the girls fashion choice.

A long, black skirt made of a crinkly fabric and patterned with silver mirrors and embroidery covered her legs. Matched with a long sleeved, unbuttoned purple dress shirt with a turquoise tank top under it. A pair of leather boots adorned her legs, and a purple and black beret hid her fluffy ears. She had a large turquoise tote hanging off her shoulder, along with a black purse in her hand. Her pocket watch was tied around her neck in a make-shift necklace.

"I'm going tah go now. Bye," she grumbled, her accent lipping slightly, walking out the house without looking back.

RUDE!

**Ellie-Jayne**

Grumbling, I trudged along the street, walking away from the forest that I had emerged from merely moments before. I had also realised that I had no idea where the nearest shop was.

Sooooo… I'm screwed.

Walking in a random direction, I found an amazing sight. A farmers market.

….

…

…

..

.

YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

Ahem, excuse that.

Trying to walk as slowly as possible, I walked to a girl, who seemed my age, selling eggs and milk.

"Good day, ma'am. How much does the stuff cost?" I asked as politely as possible to the girl.

She smiled at me, "The eggs are only one pound twenty for five, and the milk is one pound for two gallons."

Okay folks, I don't know if you understand how good a bargain this is.

I pulled out the list I had made previously.

I smiled back, "May I have fifteen eggs and six gallons of milk please?"

"That would be six pounds sixty," she answered, handing me the items in paper bags.

"Here!" I said cheerfully, handing her the money while trying to put the bags in my awesome tote.

"You're new around here, ain'tcha?" she asked, putting the money into a little pouch.

"Uh, yeah, me and mi amigos just moved here," I answered, "We live in that house in the woods. A friend is letting us live there."

She looked surprised, "Are you talking about Mokanee?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, confused, "Why?"

Now she looked a bit excited, "Does that mean you're a yokai?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not, "Uhh…"

She noticed my expression, "Oh, its ok, we all know about the yokai. Everyone in the village does."

"Well, I guess if it's safe to say…" I muttered under my breath before speaking up, "Yeah, I'm a yokai."

"Coolio! What type? Mokanee was a hinoe, right? Are you like that?" she asked.

"I'm a different type. I'm a kitsune, or a fox, if you will," I told her, smiling happily.

"Really?" she inquired," Do you have any powers like Miss Mokanee?"

"Yeah, I can turn into my fox form and I have some physical attributes," I said, feeling confident enough to remove my hat.

"Wow," she said, reaching a hand out to touch the lilac fur of my ears, "They're so fluffy!"

Giggling, (WAIT! WHAT? I… giggled…) I said," I still need to get the other things on my list, so I better be going."

"Oh, what do you need? I might know some people who can sell you the stuff cheaply." She smiled, looking me in the eye.

"Uhh…" I started reading from the list, "Chicken, beef, pork, sausages, potatoes, vegetables, fruit, chocolate, flour, salt, butter, sugar, orange juice, honey, bread, jam, cake, oil, soap, candles, shampoo, conditioner, bath salts, spaghetti, yogurts and maple syrup."

"Hmm" she said, thinking for a moment, "Okay, three stops down is my mama Joanie and papa Kelvin, they can get you your meat and sausages, then next to that is my cousin Bruno, you can buy your jams, honey, maple syrup, butter, yogurt, chocolate and sugar. Then opposite Bruno is my sister August, she will supply you with the hair care, soaps, candles and bath things, and my boyfriend, Nagisa, is right next to her, he can give you the salt, flour and spaghetti. Then my aunt Leslie can getcha the veg and fruits. Just say that I sent you. Oh, I'm May-rin, by the way."

"I'm Ellie-Jayne. Well, I better go and get the things, bye!" I said, walking to the stalls she pointed out.

**Georgie**

I walked downstairs, yawning and stretching my arms. Walking almost silently, I went straight to the living room, sitting down in one of the leather chairs and picked up the control, attempting to turn the TV on.

The screen didn't change. Well, isn't this fan-friggen-tastic. Groaning, I lifted myself off the couch, straightening the green trousers I had put on. I plodded into the kitchen, raising a brow at the sight before me.

Emily was just sitting in a corner, gloomy as ever. I went over to her, tapping the older girl on the shoulder.

Scowling, she turned around, glaring at me from over her shoulder.

"Whaddya want…?" she grumbled, eyebrows scrunched up in the most adorable way.

"What the hell ruffled yer feathers? Your gloom is stinkin' up the place," I stated, tilting my head enquiringly.

"There's no food," she muttered, glaring back at the ground.

"Do something to get your mind off your stomach and the inability for you to actually be satisfied with a meal." I groaned, turning to walk away.

"Good idea! I'll go watch some TV!" she said, starting to get up.

I froze, before spinning on my heel.

"Uhh, bad idea, I kinda already probably broke it," I said, shrugging my shoulders in an 'oopsy' fashion.

"What? Is it even possible to do that?" she asked, looking at me in disbelief.

I nodded, "I did it, so, yeah…"

"Fine! I now declare that you train with me! I want to spar!" she announced, cheering up.

Good for her…

…but bad for me.

Without even asking, she grabbed my skinny arm with her slightly thicker fingers, her tan contrasting to my ghostly white skin. She dragged me outside, leaving me I the yard alone for a second, before returning with two wooden swords. Yeah, probably didn't trust me with a metal one.

She tossed me a sword, before charging at me with hers. Without much time to prepare, I was obviously hit, right in the side. She withdrew, and I took that as my chance to attack. My sword sliced through the air towards her, hitting her straight in the stomach. She quickly got to her feet, but didn't have a chance to attack before I swept her legs out from beneath her. This was how it went on, me never once failing. I was kind of surprised on how I wasn't my usual klutz self, but I mentally decided that it was the adrenaline.

Finally, she admitted defeat before smiling deviously, "Let's try with proper swords, kay?"

I, of course, agreed, not satisfied with the wooden one. She disappeared again, re-appearing with shiny metal katanas. I gripped one, liking the feel of it in my hand- wow, if you were as perverted as me or Ryan (whom you will hopefully never meet), you would understand the thoughts I got with that sentence. This time, I charged at her first, smiling slightly as she clashed blades with me. We fought. Sometimes she got the upper hand, most of the time I did.

And that's when my adrenaline wore out. One false move, and I slipped.

Everything went in slow motion. Emily had no way to prevent it. Her katana was already poised to attack, and her eyes widened when she saw me fall. The sword pierced through my stomach, and I could feel it ripping through my back. And that was the end of my life.

…

….

…..

….

…

Nah, I'm just messing with ya.

I gasped, before standing up and pulling the sword slowly out of my stomach. I collapsed back to the ground, sword free. Emily ran towards me, screaming in panic.

"GEORGIE! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" she screeched, checking my pulse.

"Em…I'm…fine…look!" I gasped, pointing to my belly.

The blood and flesh was sparkling, repairing all of the punctures and rips. We stared in amazement, watching as it repaired itself. After a few seconds, the sparkling stopped, only leaving a small scar.

Jumping up with newfound energy, I said, "Wow! Let's do that again!"

This caused Emily to yell, "NOOOOO!"

I pouted, "Fine! Let's go inside, I'm hungry!"

"No food."

"Or is there?" We heard a voice come from behind us and turned around to see Ellie-Jayne standing with several large paper bags, "Pray tell, why is there a bloody sword in the drive way?"

"Uhhhhh… that's a story for another day," I said, grabbing Emily's arm, "Now let's eat!"

We ran inside, Emily following us. I could hear her face palming, and you could practically feel her thoughts on wanting to strangle someone. I don't know how that works though.

As they probably say somewhere: Violence isn't allowed… unless it's funny!

**What did yu think ma friends!? I spent ages writing this one chapter... mostly cos the only laptop in the house belongs to my sister and that is the only way to upload things for you awesomely awesome (Get jealous, Prussia) people to read. another thing I'd like to say is that it breaks my heart when i see the amount of people who have viewed my story, then i see how much people actually review. WOW. I feel so damn loved. I also just set up my first Twitter account (YES, I have never had twitter, deal wit it) so talk to me there, my deets are on my profile. remember, any suggestions or things you want me to do.**

**JUST**

**DAMN**

**ASK!**

**i will take your advice! I need all the damn help i can get! You people are what make my world go round.**

**that, and art. and fanfiction. and my Teddy named carl... DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, question time:**

**If you could have a party with anyone in the world, living or dead, fictional or not, who would it be?**

**Mine would be: Shakespeare, iHasCupquake, Tom Syndicate and all you guys! Wouldn't that be fun?**

**OKAY, Got to go, all you love you all!**


	11. its cute

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Last chapter, 173 Americans, 99 Brits, 7 polish, 4 Norwegians, 4 Mexicans, 4 Indonesians, 2 Canadians, 2 Germans, 2 Swedes and 2 people from Singapore read it! YAY! ENJOY REVIEW! **

**Ellie-Jayne**

"So you've been stabbed through the stomach and yer flesh just magically merged back together?" I asked, raising a (slightly thick) brow.

"Yup." Was the confirmed answer.

"…. I have no words." I said, walking into the kitchen and away from the two resident drama Queens.

Deciding to start dinner, I pulled out a large pot, filling it with hot water. Quickly grabbing a pack of pasta from the cupboard, I ripped it open, pouring the spaghetti into the pot. While it was boiling, I started making the sauce, chopping the onions and tomatoes. Mixing it together with the other ingredients, I quickly mixed it and set it to simmer. Walking back to the living room, I quickly dragged out America's phone, which he seemed to 'drop' when we were pushing them out the house. Scrolling through his contacts, I quickly zoomed to the 'I's. Smiling slightly, I rang Italy, waiting a bit before he picked up.

"Ve~ hello~"He said into the phone.

Quickly changing back to my monotone voice, I said," Italy, this is Ellie-Jayne. Do not ask how I got this number. I just want to formally invite you to our home for dinner."

"Why?~" He asked, and I could practically see his confused face.

"Because its pasta." I answered.

I got no reply.

"Italy?" I asked into the phone.

Still no reply.

Sighing, I set the phone down, and not even a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Quickly walking out to the front, I answered the door to see a certain, slightly out-of-breath, Italian. Raising a brow, I allowed him to enter.

"Ve~, hello!" He chirped happily.

" Hello Italy. Would you mind going into the kitchen to finish off the spaghetti?" I asked in a dull voice, " I have to go change."

He smiled, already walking to the kitchen," Ve~, of course!"

Sighing, I walked up the stairs, thinking about my plan of awesomeness. Its simple really:

1) Invite the Italian to dinner.

2) Pretty up Emily.

3) Make Italian see how fucking awesome Emily is.

4) They fall in love

Simple, really. I opened the door to our bedroom, seeing the two other girls playing snap slap. AKA, a card game with violence.

" Aye, lasses, get dressed- nicely- we have a guest for dinner. "I told them, before calmly walking back out the door.

I went to the clothing room and changed into a lacy black shirt, a long black skirt, black boots, a bowler hat and a BvB necklace. I walked back down the stairs to set the table and to wait for the girls to finish changing. Quickly dragging the long white table cloth over it, I set out the delicate silverware and glasses, then putting a random vase of lilies in the middle.

I dashed into the kitchen and relieved Italy of pasta duty, before sharing the spaghetti on some willow pattern plates. Putting the plates on a tray, I walked back into the dining room and set the food gently on the table. Italy wandered into the dining room, making those strange 'Ve~' noises.

"Italy, please sit down and wait while I grab the other girls." I instructed, before sprinting up the stairs. Walking into the wardrobe room, I saw that the girls had finished getting dressed.

Georgie had on a pair of olive pants and a long sleeved, black and with shirt with a pair of army converse. A green fedora was set on her head. Her black hair was slightly ruffled, an obvious sign that she didn't bother brushing the 'crow's nest'. She looked extremely befuddled.

Emily was dressed in a white dress, accentuating her pale tan, with a wide pink ribbon under the bust. A pair of black flats adorned her feet and a pale gre scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was tied in a long braid, brushing her knee caps. She seemed to decide to ditch her lab coat for the meal. She looked adorable!

"Lasses, time to eat, get yer skinny arses down the stairs!" I said bossily, grabbing their arms and pulling them behind me. Quickly running (And tripping) down the stairs, I pushed the girls into the dining room, sitting them down, Emily next to Italy, Me and Georgie opposite.

After a second of awkward silence Georgie yelled, "Dig in!"

And so we did. Emily and the Italian finished quickly, and started asking for seconds. Faking a sigh, I stood up and went to the kitchen, reciting another stage of the plan in my head. Quickly grabbing the plate of pasta, I headed back into the room.

I said, " Sorry, there is only one plate left. You have to share."

And that is how a blushing Emily and a oblivious Italian shared their first meal!

Good night very body!

Haha, no. this isn't over yet. I cleared away the plates, before Georgie led the two outside to the garden. It seems Georgie caught on to my plan. She faked an excuse to come back in after leading them to a romantic-ish gazebo that seemed to appear from nowhere. It was made of dark wood with tons of pillows and blankets.

I glanced at her smirking," don't they look so cute together?"

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips," Yup, totally perfect!"

"I have an idea, lets go and spy on them!" she said after a small silence.

Nodding, we made our way out to hide behind a random bush

**Third person with Italy and Emily**

"Ve~ the stars are so pretty!" Italy exclaimed happily, sitting on one of the soft love chairs in the gazebo.

"Yeah, they sure are" Emily whispered shyly, also sitting on the purple velvet seat.

The stars were pretty, the entire night was. In this forest, she could actually see the stars in the sky, instead of the bright orange glow of street could see lots of the constellations, the ones she had only read about in books, the ones she had never actually seen. It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky, the full moon sending a pale glow on to everything. Nothing could ruin such a beautiful thing. Shivering slightly, she felt the wind, the cold autumn air brushing against her. _Stupid English weather, you have to ruin everything _she thought darkly.

"Ve~ whats wrong?" Italy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in the most adorable way possible.

"Oh, nothing! Just a bit cold. I'll live though!" Emily said cheerfully, before shivering once more.

Emily pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to try and stay warm.

Suddenly, something warm covered her, and it took a moment to realise that It was a warm blanket.

She snuggled into the warm cotton folds, closing her eyes in happiness. Long arms wrapped around her, making her squeak slightly in shock.

"Ve~ now we're both warm!" Italy chirped, putting his head on Emily's.

Not wanting to be rude- Ellie-Jayne taught them manners! –she sighed, slowly lowering her head onto his shoulder. Slowly closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hi guys! What dya think? This is a good chapter, no? I'm sorry, but I felt like playing cupid. **

**Okay, thanks for reading, leave a review and follow me on twitter at PDDevil . **

**Question time!  
If you had the powers of God, what would you do?**

**OK, love ya! Follow! Favourite! Review! EAT CHICKEN!**


	12. sorta a filla

**Georgie**

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?" an annoyingly loud German voice woke me from my slumber.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up into the blue sky, realizing that it was day.

Wait…..

THE SKY!?

How the- what the- WHY AM I OUTSIDE?!

Oh wait… yeah, we must have accidently fell asleep whilst spying on Emily and Italy.

Groaning, I sat up, looking over the rose bush where me and Ellie-Jayne fell asleep last night. And there I saw a completely enraged German.

I also saw Ellie-Jayne.

They looked like they were arguing. Well this could be entertaining. I quickly looked over to the gazebo, where Italy and Emily were still peacefully sleeping. AWWWWWW!

Standing up, I walked over to Germany and Ellie, the closer I got, and the easier it became to hear their argument.

"Why is Italy here?" The German asked, clearly still enraged.

"I already told you three times. He was invited over for dinner. Then he fell asleep. Seeing as I would be a bad host to not offer hospitality, so waking him up would have been bad. Do you understand the problem, ordo I have to spell it out for you?" El replied, her monotone voice not wavering.

Damn, that girl's got balls.

Deciding to let myself be known, I coughed, the 'Bitches- stop-fighting' cough.

"Ellie-J, what's the problem?" I asked, looking at her with eyes that said '_Why did you piss off the angry German?'_

"Nothing. I was just merely explaining to the thick headed German why the Italian is here. Would you mind waking the two up while I start breakfast?" She asked, completely blanking the enraged German man behind her.

I nodded silently, turning to the gazebo to wake up the two. Shaking Emily's shoulder, I quickly lulled her out of sleep. She was always such a light sleeper. After I woke Italy up, I led them inside, bringing them upstairs to get dressed. Yup, surprisingly, there was male clothing in the wardrobe. Sending Italy to change in the bathroom, I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a green shirt and black converse with a beanie as an accessory. Emily was dressed in her lab coat, a denim skirt, cowboy boots and a black tank top. We exited the closet, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Ellie-Jayne had set up breakfast.

Ellie herself had somehow speed changed, and had dressed in a Black Veil Bands tank top, red and black skinny jeans, chuck Taylor converse and band merch galore.

"Lasses, seein' as we've got us some guests, we have tah be good hosts. So Georgie, carry in the drinks, Em, you get the cutlery. I'll get the food. Now get to work!" She said, switching into her regular voice instead of the dull one she used for others.

Grabbing the tray of hot chocolate and coffee, I walked into the dining room, setting the drinks down in the middle before sitting in the chair next to the top. Emily did the same and sat opposite me, same with Ellie who sat at the head of the table. Italy sat next to Emily. Germany sat next to me ( Lucky me -_-;;).

In silence, we started eating, tension in the air obvious…. Well, except for the oblivious Italian.

After the odd meal, Germany had dragged off the Italian, leaving us to our boredom.

"What should we do now?!" Emily whined, sitting down on one of the leather sofas in the living room.

"… wanna go rob someone?" Ellie asked, staring at her.

"Now isn't the time for jokin', El!" Emily scowled, pouting slightly.

"Who said I was joking."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

"Ellie, now isn't the time for unnecessary insights on your life." I stated, raising a brow.

"Well then what should we do?"

**Hello your faces! Ok, im leaving that there. You, my friends, have to decide what will happen. Send me your ideas in PM, or review. If you cant do that for some reason, send me your ideas on twitter PDDevil or by Email at purplediamonddevil also, I have a poll up, should I bring in a new OC. The future of this story is up to you. Now, question of the chapter.**

**On a scale of 1 to 'Oh my God, Lizi no', do you think I should enter my fanfiction in a writing contest. I mean, I'd change the characters names and things.**

**Ok bbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**PS. The outfits described can be found on my account on polyvore **


End file.
